Ancillary (or spectator) ligand-metal coordination complexes (e.g. organometallic complexes) and compositions are useful as catalysts, additives, stoichiometric reagents, monomers, solid state precursors, therapeutic reagents and drugs. Ancillary ligand-metal coordination complexes of this type can be prepared by combining an ancillary ligand with a suitable metal compound or metal precursor in a suitable solvent at a suitable temperature. The ancillary ligand contains functional groups that bind to the metal center(s), remain associated with the metal center(s), and therefore provide an opportunity to modify the steric, electronic and chemical properties of the active metal center(s) of the complex.
Certain known ancillary ligand-metal complexes and compositions are catalysts for reactions such as oxidation, reduction, hydrogenation, hydrosilylation, hydrocyanation, hydroformylation, polymerization, carbonylation, isomerization, metathesis, carbon-hydrogen activation, carbon-halogen activation, cross-coupling, Friedel-Crafts acylation and alkylation, hydration, dimerization, trimerization, oligomerization, Diels-Alder reactions and other transformations.
One example of the use of these types of ancillary ligand-metal complexes and compositions is in the field of polymerization catalysis. In connection with single site catalysis, the ancillary ligand typically offers opportunities to modify the electronic and/or steric environment surrounding an active metal center. This allows the ancillary ligand to assist in the creation of possibly different polymers. Group 4 metallocene based single site catalysts are generally known for polymerization reactions. See, generally, “Chemistry of Cationic Dicyclopentadienyl Group 4 Metal-Alkyl Complexes”, Jordan, Adv. Organometallic Chem., 1991, Vol. 32, pp. 325-153 and “Stereospecific Olefin Polymerization with Chiral Metallocene Catalysts”, Brintzinger, et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1995, Vol. 34, pp. 1143-1170, and the references therein, all of which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, those of skill in the art of single site catalysis appreciate that there may be substantial differences in performance between different metal centers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,802 discloses a broad category of mono-cyclopentadienyl ligand catalysts with a broad disclosure f useful metals, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,391 more specifically discloses that titanium metal centers offer performance advantages with respect to the same or similar ligands. Additionally, Coates, et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2000, vol. 39, pp. 3626-3629 describes the unpredictable nature of olefin polymerization catalyst structure-activity relationships. Moreover, given the extensive research activities with respect to cyclopentadienyl ligand catalysts, there is continued interested in the next generation of non-cyclopentadienyl ligands for olefin polymerization catalysts providing attractive alternatives. See, e.g., “The Search for New-Generation Olefm Polymerization Catalysts: Life beyond Metallocenes”, Gibson, et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 1999, vol. 38, pp. 428-447; Organometallics 1999, 18, pp. 3649-3670. Indeed, many such systems have been discovered, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,660.
Previously disclosed applications for pyridyl amine ligand-based catalysts have focused on zirconium complexes of substituted pyridyl amine ligands for olefin polymerization in general. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,657. It has now surprisingly been found that titanium metal based substituted pyridyl amine catalysts with particular substituents have enhanced performance for the copolymerization of ethylene and styrene.